The present invention relates to a lighting system for illuminating a cargo bed of a pickup truck.
Typically, pickup truck bed lighting is provided by a lamp installed on the back wall of the cab shining light downward and rearward into the bed. This single light source may not illuminate the bed as well as is desired. Moreover, if a cover is installed on the bed, this light source may be somewhat blocked by the cover, preventing the light from reaching areas in the bed that need to be illuminated.